werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Trouble/Transcript
The Bayou holding Elizabeth in his arms, is desperately making his way through the Bayou in search of Charlotte : Christopher: [frantically CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE! looking concerned, continues walking through the woods, stopping when he comes upon one of the steel-jawed animal traps, which is both covered in and surrounded by a huge puddle of blood. Christopher gulps nervously and considers this for a moment before a familiar voice calls out from behind him. It's Alexander : Zander: angrily Where is she? spins on his heel and looks at Zander with surprise. Zander is naked, covered in blood and hiding behind a tree, both to help support himself and to give him some modesty in front of Christopher and Elizabeth : Zander: Where the hell is Charlotte? realizes that Zander is panting heavily and looks down to find that Zander's leg is seriously wounded from being caught in the trap and is bleeding severely Lafayette Cemetery still trapped in Graysin's magic circle in one of the tombs, has wrapped a blanket around herself and is holding it up with one hand while she furiously beats against the magical boundary with the other and growls angrily : Charlotte: screams AGHHHH! AGHHHHHHHH! Graysin comes back into the room with his arms full of supplies, looking calmly at Charlotte, who is glaring furiously at him : Charlotte: enraged Graysin, let me out of here right now, or I swear I will kill you. rolls his eyes and tosses a shirt and jeans at her before holding up a blood bag : Graysin: You can try. Or, we can have a polite conversation. : Charlotte: angrily You magically kidnapped me on the one night that I can see my daughter. Do not talk to me about "polite!" : Graysin: I drew you here to help you! : Charlotte: Christopher asked you months ago to break the curse, and you said no. : Graysin: The Regent of witches can't be seen doing favors for the Chamberlains. pauses before tossing the blood bag onto the floor of the circle : Graysin: ...But, maybe we can help each other. too hungry to argue any farther, kneels down and starts chugging the blood from the bag as quickly as she can, squeezing it so hard that it gets all over her hands : Graysin: Look, I have access to the witch ancestors. I can channel the power of the one who created the spell that cursed you. You can be free, Charlotte. stands to her feet and licks the blood from her fingers, clearly interested in what Graysin is proposing but still angry at the circumstances that led them here : Charlotte: Under your terms, I'm guessing. pauses, and Graysin sighs : Charlotte: Spill. : Graysin: hesitates There's a witch in the 9th Ward who hates that I'm Regent. She tried to kill me. If I retaliate, I'm starting a civil war, and I don't want to do that. realizing where he's going with this, stares at him : Charlotte: Fine. Just tell me who you want dead. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS The Bayou has placed Elizabeth in her stroller, where she is restlessly fidgeting while Christopher uses a butter knife from the picnic he had set up earlier in the day to pry one of the bullets from the hunters' assault rifles out of his shoulder. Zander hisses and groans in pain when Christopher finally frees the last one, and once he's finished, Christopher rolls up his sleeve and offers him his wrist, albeit reluctantly : Christopher: Take my blood. : Zander: his eyes I'm good. We need to find Charlotte. : Christopher: sighs There's still no sign of her. lowers his voice, looking grim and unhappy : Christopher: quietly I've seen the bodies. : Zander: sighs Hunters set up traps all over the Bayou. Mowed us down with gunfire. Any wolf that wasn't taken out scattered. winces and looks down at his gunshot wound, gritting his teeth and clearly dreading his next statement : Zander: Christopher... how many bodies? not unaffected by the thought of all the dead wolves, looks away from him, silently answering Zander's question. Zander, momentarily stunned by this revelation, tries to keep it together and pauses to think : Zander: A trap wouldn't hold Charlotte after she turned back. looks over at Elizabeth, who still looks restless and is staring at them curiously : Zander: Nothing would stop her from seeing that little girl. Something's wrong. starts to pack up his things, and Zander turns to look at him in confusion : Zander: Where are you going? : Christopher: To take my niece home. Then, I'll continue the search. You stay here, you tend to your dead. : Zander: him off No! No. I got five hours 'til I'm a wolf again. Christopher, she's my wife. nods in understanding Chamberlain Compound is on the balcony outside of his bedroom, drinking a tumbler of bourbon, when he suddenly senses that he is not alone. He doesn't even need to turn around to know that Zander and Christopher are behind him : Jake: I thought I smelled swamp. finally turns to face Zander and Christopher, both of whom look furious as they glare at him : Zander: What'd you do with Charlotte? : Christopher: Tell me what you know. walks toward them with a coy expression : Jake: Has Alexander misplaced his bride? Come to think about it, I did read that global warming was affecting migration patterns. Try Georgia! : Zander: angrily I just left the bodies of people I care about to rot in the woods because you left them defenseless against poachers! looks surprised to hear this, but smiles fakely to cover it up : Zander: Like Kingmaker Land Development. Does that ring a bell? smile falls, and Zander realizes he's onto something : Zander: Yeah, the CEO is Jefferson. gestures to Christopher : Zander: Christopher tells me you two go way back-- cuts him off and walks toward Jake so they are face-to-face : Christopher: So, I will ask you once again-- what do you know? : Jake: at Christopher As it happens, I just came back from a romp with our good friend Jeffery. You can find him in the penthouse of the gaudy new construction on Canal. And while you two are catching up, be sure to ask him about the prophetic vision he showed me of our family's spectacular downfall. You could use a good laugh. sighs and points at Zander : Christopher: You stay here. Jacob and I will deal with this. : Jake: Actually, as long as Charlotte prowling about on two legs and unaccounted for, I'm staying with my daughter. walks toward Zander, looking at him suspiciously : Jake: And, should I discover that this is yet another cock-eyed scheme for Hayley and you to abscond with her, the paltry remains of your beloved wolf pack will be sniffing at your entrails come morning. scowls at him, which makes Jake smile as he walks away. However, Christopher vamp-speeds in front of him, blocking his way : Christopher: amused This doesn't frighten you, brother. But, one day, your daughter will know exactly the kind of man that her father is. smile falls, and he looks at Jake with a deadly serious expression : Christopher: If anything should happen to Charlotte, you mark my words-- no one will have to take Elizabeth from you. She will, without question, leave you of her own accord. leaves with Zander without another word, leaving a stunned and slightly worried Jake behind to think about what he's just learned Jeffery's Penthouse : Jeffery: brightly Christopher! What a glorious pleasure. : Christopher: I do apologize for the late hour. : Jeffery: Oh, it's no matter! I've long been nostalgic for the days when vampires conducted business in the dark. takes a step forward to enter the apartment, but is blocked by an invisible force, which causes Jeffery to chuckle and point at the threshold : Jeffery: It's a boundary spell. No vampire from another sireline can enter without an invitation. clears his throat awkwardly : Jeffery: Given the circumstances, you know... : Christopher: politeness Jeffery, I didn't come here to chin-wag. Your little corporation has been butchering wolves in the Bayou Lafourche! : Jeffery: It's population control. There's viable land out there-- viable, that is, once the sudden influx of mangy wildlife has been eliminated. : Christopher: I take it you are alluding to the Crescent Pack. shrugs as though he doesn't know of the pack : Christopher: unamused Charlotte Deveraux, one of the Alphas, is missing. : Jeffery: The hybrid J knocked up? Chamberlain COMPOUND : Christopher: awkwardly Can I get you some water, or... something? : Zander: Let me out! It's dawn, I'm fine. It doesn't make any sense. I need to find Charlotte. walks toward him and puts his hand on his chest to try to sense what is going on with him with his magic. The sound of Zander's heart pulsing gets louder : Christopher: I can still feel the curse in your blood. Something's restraining it, but you could transition at any moment. Charlotte vamp-speeds into the room and shoves Christopher into the nearby column, which instantly knocks him out. Zander looks up at her in surprised, but then becomes even more concerned when he realizes that she is covered from head to toe in blood : Charlotte: Where the hell is that bastard? is gaping worriedly at Charlotte as she stands in front of him : Zander: Charlotte, what happened? Jake enters the room and greets Charlotte : Jake: smugly Charlotte. Come to apologize for all your transgressions? : Charlotte: Do you have any idea what you have taken from me? throws a punch at him, but he dodges it and grabs her arm, twisting it behind her back : Charlotte: in pain AHH! breaks out his hold easily by kicking him backwards in the gut before spinning and roundhouse-kicking him in the face. Zander, furious at Jake, twists the chains around his wrists to try to break free : Jake: The very thing you sought to take from me-- the chance to raise our daughter. Your punishment fits your crime. : Charlotte: Your family was ruining her life! vamp-speeds toward Charlotte and pins her in a choke-hold against a nearby table, causing her to gasp for breath : Jake: My family saved her life while you were off playing hide-and-seek in the forest! : Zander: groans Let me go! He'll kill her! : Christopher: frantically He'll kill you! : Jake: There's a very short list of people who've tried to take Elizabeth away from me, and you're the only one left breathing. : Charlotte: enraged Are you that delusional, Jake? You cursed all of us! Every wolf that I fought for, everyone that stood up for our daughter. You took all of them away from their families! : Jake: Yes, yes, your precious pack, that family you chose over us, and in doing so, you chose over Elizabeth. : Charlotte: stunned Is that what you were planning on telling her when she got older and asked for me? That I abandoned her? more furious than anyone has ever seen her, breaks an end-table and uses the broken leg as a stake as she lunges for Jake. However, Jake takes the stake and throws it aside, watching frustratedly as Charlotte jumps high into the air onto the staircase railing, which she uses as leverage to jump onto the balcony. She leaps over to where Jake has appeared and starts punching him, which he dodges at vampire speed. Finally, she starts angrily shoving him in the chest, pushing him backwards as she yells furiously at him : Charlotte: My parents left me! Yours turned their backs on you! Look at us now, Jake! continues hitting him hard in the chest, but Jake, suddenly stricken by the realization of what he's done, can do nothing but stare in horror at her as she screams in frustration : Charlotte: AHHH! Christopher intervenes from below : Christopher: Jacob! ignores Christopher and keeps shoving Jake in the chest : Charlotte: She deserves something better than what we had, and all I have ever wanted for her is something better! continues to stand there silently, which only makes Charlotte more frustrated : Charlotte: Fight back! FIGHT BACK! eyes widen as he notices something behind her, and when Charlotte turns around, she sees Elizabeth slowly toddling over to them on the balcony, having likely heard the fight and become curious as to what is happening. Charlotte's mouth opens in shock, and a wave of guilt washes over her face as she covers her mouth with her hand in horror. Below, Christopher and Zander watch sadly from the ground floor of the courtyard : Charlotte: overwhelmed Ohhhh. She's walking. When did she start walking? and the others remain silent, and Charlotte looks as though she's on the brink of breaking down as she slowly walks toward her daughter. She finally picks up Elizabeth, too overwhelmed to remember she's covered in blood, and she starts to cry as Elizabeth coos in her arms : Charlotte: quietly I missed it. I missed everything. kisses Elizabeth cheek as Zander and Christopher continue to watch sadly from the courtyard. Behind her, Jake is looking tearful as well, and seems to be guilty and ashamed of what he's done Chamberlain Compound the break, Charlotte walks down the steps with Elizabeth, and Jake follows slowly behind her. Christopher has broken the shackles from Zander's wrists, and as soon as he's finished, he rushes toward his wife and step-daughter to give them a hug : Zander: What happened? Is the curse broken? : Charlotte: tiredly I'll explain later. We're safe... for now. : Jake: politely Good for you. I'll have your bedroom made up. : Charlotte: at him The only way that I will stay under your roof is if I'm in a coffin. : Jake: angrily If you think I will allow Elizabeth out of my protection for a second-- : Charlotte: firmly What you'll allow doesn't matter, Jake. Welcome to a 21st century custody battle. Moms win them now. wanting to prevent another fight, interrupts them : Christopher: If I may? The apartments across the street have recently been renovated. I might pay a visit to the management. turns to Jake, who is visibly unhappy, and glares at him : Christopher: The fact that Elizabeth will never be out of earshot should assuage your incessant paranoia. : Jake: So we are to listen as my daughter is raised by savages? : Zander: scoffs Because everyone here is so damn civilized? : Christopher: Jake Brother, you created the problem. This might well be the solution. : Charlotte: Put the place in Alex's name. looks over at Jake and glares at him : Jake: Jake won't be invited in. New Chamberlain Apartment Charlotte, and Elizabeth have just arrived to their new apartment across the street from the compound. Zander unlocks the door and walks in, but Charlotte stops in the threshold, unable to enter due to being a hybrid. After a moment, Charlotte clears her throat awkwardly : Zander: chuckles Oh! Come on in. : Charlotte: Not quite as luxurious as the airstream, but... : Zander: Eh, we'll make it a good home, Hayley. Elizabeth will be surrounded by people who love her. She'll be happy, you'll be happy... : Charlotte: smiles I just missed you. These were found in the junkyard. : Zander: happily Well, you saved us. Again. Category:Season Two Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:The Werewolf Diaries